Saving Her
by blueskies723
Summary: The second Book of the Casey Series: Danielle's life at home is only getting worse as the year progesses. Is there any chance that her older sister can save her from the mess?Disclaimer and Warnings inside.
1. Two Turkeys

The second book of the Casey Series is up. Just three more books and I'll be done. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Law and Order SVU characters, but I do own Danielle and all the other characters that I create. So,yeah. You know.

**Warnings: **This warning is **very important because this book has more triggering material than The Locket.** Of course, this book has self-harming material like the first book, but it also has a detailed suicide attempt(can't say who, or I would ruin the story for you) in Chapter 4. So if you're **easily triggered, I would most likely skip the first part of that chapter.** I know for a fact that it was very triggering for me as I wrote it. Also, this warning isn't as horrible, but you can never be too safe: there is mention of abuse in chapter 7. It's not as bad as the suicide attempt, but you can never be too careful.

Hope you enjoy,regardless of the warnings. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

November 20th, 2005

So things are okay back in Connecticut. Casey was able to come up for my 16th birthday party; it was the happiest day of my life. All my friends think that she's really cool and thinks that she was one of those "popular girls" back in high school. I told Casey that and she laughed. She said that she was in a large group of friends, but she wasn't the most popular girl in school.

Casey couldn't have me stay at her apartment during my Christmas Break, but she invited me for Thanksgiving. So I leave for NYC on the 22nd after school, and come back here on the 27th. If only I could stay there and never come back here to this stupid house of mine...

* * *

After Danielle threw her bags on her bed, Casey and Danielle walked down the street to a small grocery store so they can prepare for Thanksgiving the next day.

"So is it just the both of us eating turkey?" Danielle asked.

"No. I invited Olivia, Fin, and Munch" Casey said as she grabbed a carriage and entered the store.

It was busy for the small grocery store the day before Thanksgiving. Casey and Danielle rushed to get the turkey first. Danielle was surprised that Casey grabbed two turkeys and put them in their carriage.

"Whoa, why the hell do we need two turkeys?"

"Why do you think we usually have take-out when you're here?" Casey asked.

"I don't know" Danielle replied "I assumed that it's your life style."

"Believe me, that's not the only reason. You'll see why tomorrow."

They went around the store to get the rolls,potatoes,and stuffing.For dessert they grabbed a peanut butter pie with chocolate and a chocolate pie. Of course, Danielle was going to be the only one who would eat the peanut butter pie, since Casey hates peanut butter.

Casey and Danielle started walking home with their grocery bags when Casey noticed something that was different.

"You know Danielle" Casey said "It seems like you're less..."

"Depressed? Believe me, I'm still depressed. I'm just getting better at hiding it."

"I see…"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about the home situation during my stay here, okay?" Danielle said "I know you're my sister and all, but I don't like people worrying about me when they're around."

Casey didn't say anything as they both walked up the steps to the apartment complex.

* * *

November 22nd, 2005

I know my sister is being the caring person that she can be, but I can handle this. I can handle my life. I haven't hurt myself for almost a month. I'm still going strong. I just hope that I didn't hurt my sister with my words.

I better go to bed. Casey already told me that she's waking up at 8 so I can help with the dinner, since everyone else is coming at 1.I guess I can't sleep in until ten, but anything for Casey.

* * *

"Danielle, the turkey is supposed to be done by ten. Can you watch it?"

"Why?"

Danielle walked in the living room and was still in her white tank top, penguin pants, and fuzzy rainbow slippers. Casey laughed.

"You're still in your pajamas?"

"Yeah, do you have an issue?"

"No, not at all" Casey giggled "Oh, and to answer your question; you have to watch the turkey because I have to review this case. I'm prosecuting this on Monday."

"All right" Danielle said "Well, I'm going to take a shower and change into actual clothes, since you seem to have a problem with my current outfit."

Danielle knew that Casey was laughing about her slippers as she walked into the hallway and shut the bathroom door. She could still hear Casey chuckle to herself as she turned on the water.

An hour later, Danielle smelled smoke from her bedroom.

"Casey?"

Suddenly, the smoke alarm in the apartment went off. Danielle ran out of her room, screaming frantically.

"Fire!"

"Will you relax!?" Casey yelled over the alarm "Give me the fire extinguisher!"

"How the hell should I know where that is!?"

Casey started swearing as she ran to the closet next to the kitchen. The smoke grew and a fire was actually starting in the oven. Danielle ran into the kitchen and opened the oven: big mistake. The fire spread into the kitchen when Casey arrived with the extinguisher.

"What the hell did you do!?"

Casey was able to put the fire out with the extinguisher seconds after yelling at Danielle. The smoke alarm stopped beeping and Casey looked at her sister.

"First of all, I thought I told you to watch the turkey" Casey snapped "And second, why the hell did you open the oven!?"

"I wasn't thinking?"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" Casey said angrily as she threw the fire extinguisher back in the closet "You would have burned the whole apartment complex down! Geez Danielle, why are you so stupid?"

Danielle only looked down at the kitchen floor with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

The only thing Danielle could do was run out of the kitchen, shut the door to the bedroom, and cry.


	2. Different Person,Same Situation

November 23rd, 2005

I cried. I cried so much. Casey yelling at me reminded me of my step-mother yelling at me. I guess she had a reason to yell at me though, since I'm the worst person in the world.

Casey gave up and went to Olivia's for Thanksgiving dinner. I guess my sister is still mad at me. I don't blame her: I can only blame myself.

* * *

Danielle was sitting in the bathroom with the door shut, but it wasn't locked. She was crying as she cut her arms with the scissors from the destroyed kitchen. All she could think about was how she always messes up, and how she's never good enough for anyone; not even her own sister.

A few minutes later, she heard Casey walk in the apartment and called for her younger sister. But Danielle didn't care anymore. She cut herself once more and saw the blood slowly come out from her arm. Suddenly, Casey opened the door to the bathroom and saw Danielle sitting on the bathroom floor, bleeding.

At first, she was too shocked to say anything. But she didn't stop herself from saying anything seconds after she opened the door.

"Danielle, what the..."

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined your thanksgiving dinner, all right?" Danielle cried "I just suck and shouldn't even be allowed to be here"

Danielle started crying uncontrollably. Casey helped her sister up and wrapped her arms around her and Danielle continued crying. Then she realized that Danielle's arm was still bleeding, so she let go.

"Danielle, if anyone should be sorry it should be me" Casey said quietly "I was the one that yelled at you, and I shouldn't have because that's what you deal with at home."

Danielle looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Here" Casey said "Let's put your arm under the sink and clean these cuts, okay?"

* * *

November 24th, 2005

I refuse to talk to her. She tried to make an effort and make it up to me, but I refused. I just lie on my bed and mope. I think she's really worried about me and was about to call work for a day off, but I don't care. I'm glad she didn't. So now I have the whole day to myself.

For some reason, I really want to go home. But then again, maybe I don't. Maybe I just want to run away from it all, run away from everything...

* * *

"Danielle, I'm home!" Casey yelled as she threw her work bag on the couch and placed the take out she bought on the kitchen table. She didn't expect her sister to come out of her room and say anything; she knew that Danielle was giving her the silent treatment.

Casey only hoped that Danielle didn't kill herself while she was at work. She looked into Danielle's room and saw that she was lying down on her bed. Casey knocked on the open door.

"Go away" Danielle said softly, but loud enough for her sister to hear.

Casey walked in the room, and sat on Danielle's bed.

"Danielle, I know you still hate me, but can you hear me out?"

Danielle didn't say anything. Casey sighed.

"Look, I am really sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I wasn't thinking because of the fire" Casey said "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why did you yell at me?"

"Because there was a fire in the kitchen; wouldn't you be freaking out too?"

"I guess so."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I've been thinking about yesterday all day when I was at work today and I was worried that you were going to do something stupid."

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Danielle said as she sat up and sat next to Casey. Casey put her arm around her.

"And I'm glad that you are. So, are we good?"

"Yeah, you're my sister" Danielle said "I can't be upset at you just because of this."

"How about we eat dinner?" Casey asked.

"What did you get?"

"Chinese"

"Ew, you know how much I hate Chinese!" Danielle said as she made a disgusting face.

"Don't worry" Casey said "I only got you eggrolls, since that's the only Chinese food you'll ever eat."

"Oh, that's good"

They both got up, walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen area to eat their Chinese take-out.


	3. I Want to Know

November 26th, 2005

I'm so glad that I forgave Casey. Yesterday we went to her office and the squad-room to see everyone. Today, I guess she wants to talk to me about life at home before I actually go home. I never liked people talking about these things. Hell, I never really talk to my therapist. How the hell am I going to open up to my own sister?

The world may never know.

* * *

"Where would you like to get our supper?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter to me"

"Of course it doesn't matter, just as long as it's not Chinese"

Casey was looking at her list of take-out numbers. She had several places where they could get dinner. Casey was standing in front of the kitchen table while Danielle was sitting at the table.

"Do any of those places deliver?" Danielle asked.

"Let's see..." Casey said as she looked at the list "We could get food from the Italian place nearby. They deliver."

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay then, what do you want?" Casey asked as she walked in the kitchen area to put the list back on the fridge.

"Is that the place with that five cheese pasta?"

"Yes"

"I'll get that."

"All right, let me call and place the order."

Casey left the kitchen, grabbed the apartment phone and called to place their order. Danielle couldn't help but think about going home tomorrow, and how everything would be back to the horrible ways that she was used to. At least when she was visiting Casey, she was safe. However, Danielle never liked her sister confronting her either. When she heard Casey put the phone where it belonged, it disturbed Danielle's thoughts. Seconds later, she saw Casey enter the kitchen.

"Our food will be here in 30 minutes."

"I didn't think it takes that long to make pasta" Danielle said.

"I think it would take me longer."

Danielle laughed as Casey joined her at the table.

"So how do you feel about going home tomorrow" Casey asked as she took out a vanilla folder that contained information to a case.

"I don't."

"It's that bad, still?"

"Yeah, it's the same thing almost everyday" Danielle said "There's rarely a day when I'm not yelled at...what case are you working on?"

"You're changing the subject" Casey said as she was reading.

"I don't care. You never talk about your work with me."

"Because it's boring"

"Says you" Danielle said "Honestly, what case are you working on?"

"Fine, I'll tell you about the case if you don't stop changing the subject" Casey said as she looked up at her work.

"Fine"

"I have to prosecute this 16 year old girl's boyfriend. He killed their six month old child."

"Oh" Danielle said, not wanting her sister to go into detail.

"Now, are you going to talk to me about what's going on at home?" Casey asked.

" You know, I rather have an awkward silence in the room" Danielle replied with a fake smile on her face "I also think that someone's calling my cell phone. I hear it ringing."

Danielle got up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked to her bedroom. Casey sighed and shook her head when she looked down at the paperwork, because she knew that Danielle lied to get out of a confrontation.


	4. Close to Death

April 1st, 2006

So things have been really shitty at home lately. I have my license, but my parents never let me use the car. Also, my Spanish and English teacher called and said that I'm sucking at their classes (I'm exaggerating because they wouldn't say that). My step-mother starts yelling at me and I tried to say something back, but then she slapped me and told me to shut the fuck up. Then she started yelling at me, and I ran.

I tried calling my ex-boyfriend of almost 3 months, but he doesn't care. No one does. Why should I bother living? I just don't want to live anymore...

* * *

Danielle was almost in New York City. She stole her parent's car just to get away. She didn't care if she could be arrested, because she knew that she was going to be dead. But before she could do anything drastic, she called her sister's cell phone.

"Casey didn't pick up, what a surprise" Danielle thought as she got off the exit. So she decided to leave a message.

"Hey Case, it's me. Just letting you know that I'm in the area and when you hear this, I'll probably be dead. Love you, and goodbye."

Danielle flipped her phone shut. She couldn't take it; no one was ever there for her, ever. She decided to go back on the highway. She kept the radio station on a sad song as she got on the highway. She started crying. Danielle looked in the passenger compartment and found a Swiss army knife.

"Perfect" she thought.

She let go of the wheel and slit her right wrist. She started bleeding as the car swerved into a guard rail on the highway. This is what she always wanted.

* * *

"You have evidence, right?" Casey asked the detectives as they walked down the hallway to the squad room.

"We have all the evidence you need, Case" Elliot said "We had the evidence since yesterday!"

"All right, I'll write a warrant up"

Suddenly, Casey's phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened it and saw that she missed a call from Danielle and had a voice mail.

"Who called?" Olivia asked.

"My sister did. She left a voice message."

Casey went into her voicemail and started listening to the message. After hearing it, she froze and stopped walking with the detectives.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"It's Danielle, she tried to kill herself" Casey started crying "Geez, why didn't I pick up my phone!?"

"Casey, calm down. It will be all right" Elliot said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not okay, Elliot! At this rate, my little sister is probably dead!" Casey shouted as she started to cry.

"Casey, we'll call all the hospitals to see if she was admitted anywhere, okay?" Olivia said putting her arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

The three of them walked into the squad room.

* * *

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her sister" Casey said.

Elliot, Olivia and Casey found out that Danielle was admitted to ICU at Mount Sinai Hospital a few hours ago. The hospital was minutes away from Casey's apartment in driving distance. Casey was driving Elliot crazy when she kept on yelling at him to go faster. Elliot couldn't blame her; he would be the same way if one of his kids was hurt.

"And are the rest of you family?"

"No."

"You know I can't allow you to come in, right?" the nurse said.

"We know your strict policy when it comes to ICU" Elliot replied "We're detectives."

"I see" the nurse said "Well, I'll have to make sure that you're her sister and make sure you're legit. What's your name?"

"Casey Novak."

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The nurse walked out of the waiting room while the three of them sat down in the not-so-comfortable chairs. Casey didn't say anything as she continued to have tears in her eyes. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, the nurse came with a folder. Casey only assumed that it was Danielle's folder. The nurse walked to the three of them.

"You're legit" the nurse said "So you can go visit her"

"How bad is she?" Casey asked quietly.

"She's lucky. If she cut her wrist any deeper, she might have been dead and not so lucky." the nurse said "Other than that, she only has a broken right ankle from the crash."

"What crash?"

"Well, she was found on the highway..."

It came to Casey; Danielle had her license and most likely stole the car to drive down here.

"I see" Casey replied.

"She's only in ICU because she lost a lot of blood. But I believe that she'll be out of ICU by tomorrow" the nurse said "Follow me, I'll bring her to her room."

Casey looked at Elliot and Olivia as she walked with the nurse in the Intensive Care Unit. It didn't take long to get to Danielle's room.

"I believe that she's sleeping at the moment" the nurse said.

"It's okay" Casey said.

"If you or Danielle need anything, just please the red button on her remote."

"Thank you"

The nurse walked back to her station while Casey walked in. Danielle was sleeping with the Tv on, and Casey was about to cry because of the bruises on her face from the crash. Casey pulled a chair and put it next to Danielle's bed. She reached for Danielle's hand, only to find out that the hand she reached for was the one Danielle slit her wrist on. Her wrist was wrapped up in a bandage, but you can tell that Danielle hurt herself badly. There was dried blood that seeped on the bandage. Casey gently held her hand and started watching Tv.


	5. Revenge

April 2nd, 2005

Apparently I'm still alive. Great. I'd write more, except I can't really move my right hand. That's great too, not.

* * *

Casey was glad that Danielle was out of ICU. She walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where her sister was relocated.

"She's in room 210 on the second floor"

"Thanks"

She started walking to the elevators when her phone went off. She opened her phone and answered it.

"Casey Novak."

"Case, it's your dad. Have you seen Danielle? She decided to..."

"Steal your car?" Casey said angrily.

"How do you know?"

"Let me tell you how I know" Casey snapped "She decided to come down here and decided to kill herself by slitting her wrist and swerving into a guard rail on the highway!"

"Oh my gosh,is she all right?" her dad asked.

"Yes, even though she's in the hospital."

"Thank god she's all right..."

"But she's not all right, dad. She hates being at home with you and your wife!"

"She's just being a drama queen, Casey"

"Believe me dad, she's not being a drama queen" Casey yelled into the phone "Obviously you're not fit to be a parent..."

"Casey, please..."

"First it's me with my eating disorder because you were strict on me. And now Danielle's trying to kill herself because your wife is being the strict one and you're not doing anything about it! I ought to arrest you for neglect, dad!"

"Look, we're trying hard up here..."

"Well you're not trying hard enough. I'm going to family court here in New York City, talk to them about the situation, and make sure that I'm Danielle's legal guardian!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Dad, I'm a lawyer. I have the power to bring this into court. I got to go, I'm in the hospital. Bye."

Casey slammed her cell phone shut with rage. She walked into the elevator, pressed "2" and tried to regain composure as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Casey had to leave the hospital. "I could visit Danielle tomorrow" she thought as she parked in front of the Manhattan Family Court. She walked in and found Mary, the receptionist, working at her desk.

"Hello Mary"

"Hi Casey, I haven't seen you since the last case."

"I know, is Judge Farley around?"

"I can see if she's in. Hold on, I'll call her."

Mary called the judge's office.

"Hello, Judge Farley? Casey Novak would like to see you if you're not busy...okay, I'll have her come in. Thank you."

Before Mary could tell Casey that the judge could see her, Casey was already gone.

Casey knocked on the judge's door.

"Come on in."

Casey opened the door to find Judge Farley at her desk, reviewing paperwork.

"Casey, how nice to see you. Please, shut the door and sit down."

Casey closed the door to the judge's office, walked to her desk, and sat down in front of Judge Farley.

"So Casey, what can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to have a Child-protective proceeding as soon as possible" Casey replied.

"All right, who is the child?"

"My younger sister"

The judge had a confused look at her face. Casey wasn't surprised.

"I didn't know you had a sister" the judge said.

"You never asked."

"Casey, what is this about?"

"Your honor, my sister just tried to kill herself and crashed into a guard rail on the highway because her father is neglecting her and her step-mother is emotionally abusing her. She might actually be physically abused by her as well."

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Connecticut…"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that" the judge said "This hearing will have to take place in Connecticut since she lives there with her parents. I will call their state family court and give you a date on the hearing. I should also warn you that you can't represent your sister since this hearing will be another state."

"Great" Casey said quietly "But you will call their court right?"

"I'll do it right now. Just write down all the information on this piece of paper."

* * *

April 4th, 2006

I'm able to write more in my journal, since I'm able to move my hand to write.

The nurse said that I'll be able to go home by Friday. I'm not sure if I want to go home though.I rather stay here in the hospital or be in a psych ward.

I haven't seen Casey lately, but of course I wouldn't. She's too busy being a lawyer as usual...

* * *

"Danielle, your sister is here to visit you" the nurse said at the doorway.

Danielle nodded as she watched Tv. A few seconds later, she saw her sister walk into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Danielle, we need to talk" Casey said in a serious tone.

Danielle knew that this was going to happen. She knew that Casey wanted to talk about her close suicide attempt among other things. Danielle slowly reached for the remote and shut the Tv off. Then, she looked at her sister, who grabbed a chair and is sitting next to her.

"You realize that you were close to death, right?" Casey asked quietly.

Danielle only looked at her broken right ankle, not saying anything.

"Danielle, you need to talk to me" Casey said quietly. She was starting to form tears in her eyes "What made you want to kill yourself?"

Danielle didn't say anything at first, but then she sighed and looked at her sister.

"I was home, and two of my teachers called about my academics to my step-mother. She started yelling at me and I tried to explain myself...but...but"

Danielle couldn't help but to start crying. Casey reached for the box of Kleenex and gave them to Danielle.

"Danielle, what happened? You can tell me."

"She slapped me and told me to shut the hell up, Casey. Dad wasn't home, and she went down to the basement. I just can't deal with that house anymore."

"You don't have to."

"What?" Danielle said "What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking dad and his wife to family court" Casey said "I want to be your guardian."

"Really?"

"Yes" Casey said "I know that we might not get along all the time, but you deserve better than what you're getting at home."

"When do we have to go to court?" Danielle asked.

"The hearing is on May 4th at 10"

"You're not going to represent me, aren't you?"

"If you lived in New York, I would. Unfortunately, this hearing is in Connecticut. But Judge Farley talked to the judge in Connecticut, and he gave you the best attorney for you. I think he was in one of my classes in college. But he said he needed me as a witness, so I'll be right there with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I also have some more bad news" Casey said.

"What's the bad news?"

"I told your attorney about your diary, and he wants to use it as evidence."


	6. I Need To Be There

April 8th, 2006

So I'm "home", meaning that I'm at Casey's apartment. I have to move around with crutches though, since I have a broken ankle that's in a cast until June 1st. Great.

I'm surprised that Casey didn't force me to Bellview psych ward. She said that I should be evaluated, and actually be treated for my depression. Meaning therapy and medication. I'm being evaluated by Dr.Huang on the 10th.

Until then, I'm laying down on my bed, doing some homework. Right now, I'm homeschooling myself for the rest of the year so I can go to the Dalton School my senior year. So far I already had an interview and sent a writing sample. They also approved my grades (since most of them are A's anyways) and accepted my writing sample. They said that I don't even need to take the entrance exam. But they want to see who else is applying before they accept me. I'll find out if I'm going June 1st.

Well...hello, homework.

* * *

"Well, she definitely has depression. There's no doubt about that" Dr.Huang said to Casey as he left Danielle in the interrogation room.

"I knew it" Casey said "She inherited that depression from my own mother..."

"Your real mother?"

"Yes, she killed herself."

"Well, that explains where your sister got the depression from."

"But I wish she didn't have it" Casey said quietly "I wish she wasn't anything like my mother at all..."

"Casey, I know this is hard to deal with again, but your sister needs you" Dr.Huang explained.

"I know. That's why she's going to family court and I'm going with her."

* * *

May 1st, 2006.

Just three more days until I have to appear in family court. I'm somewhat nervous...

But things in my life are getting better. Dr.Huang referred me to a psychiatrist so I have my therapy and medication combined into one doctor.

Well, Casey brought our supper home. I got to go.

* * *

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?" Elliot asked.

Casey, Olivia and Elliot were in the squad room. Casey already told them that she needed a few days off so she can represent her sister in family court. The hearing was tomorrow, and Elliot was frustrated.

"I need to be there for my sister" Casey replied.

"No shit Case" Elliot snapped "But we have a big case we need to work on! We can't just wait for you to come out of La-La Land!"

"Elliot, calm down" Olivia said "Wouldn't you be taking the day off if one of your kids were in trouble?"

Elliot looked at Casey and Olivia, muttered "Fine", and stormed away.

* * *

"Danielle, I'm home!" Casey said loudly as she threw her work bag on the couch. She rushed to see if Danielle was okay, and sure enough, she saw her sister lying on her bed in her bedroom.

"Hey Case."

"Look, we need to talk about the hearing tomorrow" Casey said as she sat down on the bed next to Danielle.

"Oh" Danielle didn't say anything after that, and there was a moment of silence in the room.

"We need to wake up really early since it will take almost two hours to get to Hartford" Casey explained "So we need to wake up at six and leave at six thirty."

"Why do we have to wake up that early?"

"We're waking up that early because traffic will be horrific. If you're worried about getting enough sleep, don't worry. You'll be able to sleep on the way there."

"Okay, how are we going to get there?" Danielle asked "You don't have a car."

"Olivia's letting me borrow her old car that she rarely uses since she uses the squad cars."

"Oh."

Casey could sense fear in Danielle's voice. She looked at her sister as Danielle sat up from lying down on her bed.

"Are you all right, Danielle?" Casey asked.

"I guess I am" Danielle said quietly "I'm just scared about tomorrow. I don't know what to expect…"

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll be all right, and I didn't even know what to expect when I had to be a witness in a case?"

"When was that?"

"Remember when I was attacked?"

"You had to go to court and witness for that?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, and it was an interesting experience for me since I'm usually the one prosecuting" Casey said "My point is that you shouldn't worry. Just relax and try your best. And don't forget that I'll have to be a witness as well."

"Right…"

Danielle got up from her bed and left the room. Casey only shook her head while she got up and followed Danielle into the kitchen.

"If only there was some way to make this better for Danielle" Casey thought.


	7. Revealing the Truth

May 1st, 2006

I'm not sure how I feel about this, going to court anyways. Also, I don't know how I feel about my attorney looking in my diary, but if he's helping me get away from the madness at home, I trust him. I'm just worried about talking about my so-called life at home; in front of my dad, my step-mother and Casey. Not to mention that their defense attorney might cross-examine me. Great...

I just wish things looked up for once...

* * *

Mr.Desgraso was a bald and chubby man who represented Danielle in the family court hearing. As he was reading Danielle's journal entries, she couldn't help but to get nervous. After the journal entries, she would have to tell the truth about everything that happened to her since Casey left for college. Danielle knew that she wasn't ready to speak up in trial.

"That is all, your honor" Mr.Desgraso said as he put her diary down on the table "Now I would like to have my first witness take the stand."

Danielle slowly got up from her seat and walked to the stand. She sat down, not knowing what to expect. She saw her dad and her step-mother, and couldn't wonder if this was a mistake. Then she looked at Casey, and saw that she was looking back with her sympathetic green eyes.

"Danielle, when did your father marry your step-mother?" he asked, trying to stand in the way so Danielle couldn't look at her dad and step-mother.

"When I was five"

"Was there any issues before then?"

"No" Danielle replied.

"When did the issues in the household start?"

Danielle didn't want to say anything. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she looked at Casey. Casey gave her a sympathetic look, that was telling Danielle "It's okay, I'm here for you." Danielle sighed as she answered the question.

"All the issues started happening when I started middle school" Danielle replied.

"And what was happening when you were in middle school?"Mr.Degraso asked.

"I guess I wasn't good enough for my parents" Danielle said "I was getting A's and B's in middle school, but it wasn't good enough for them."

"And what would they do?"

"My step-mother mostly screamed at me, saying that I should be getting straight A's in all my classes and that she'd make my life a living hell if I didn't."

"And what would your dad do?"

"He wouldn't do anything" Danielle said. Casey could see the tears in her eyes.

"Did your step-mother ever hurt you?"

Danielle stayed quiet for a minute, but then she started to cry when she told her story.

"I was eleven" Danielle said, starting her story "My step-mother was yelling at me, telling me that I need to get my act together or she'd take me out of all my activities. I told her that I was doing the best I can and that no one is perfect. Then she pushed me to the ground and threw the coffee table at me…"

"Did you have to go to the hospital?" Mr.Degraso asked. Casey was shocked to hear this story from Danielle's mouth.

"Yes, I did .I had a few broken ribs, a lot of bruising, and a broken left wrist."

"Was this the only time your step-mother abused you like this?"

"No"


	8. Help Yourself

May 16th, 2006

Luckily I wasn't cross examined in court. I'm glad because I know that when Casey cross examines someone, it's not a pretty sight.

After a few hours of recess, the judge decided that it would be in my best interest to live with Casey. Although she's not legally my guardian yet(there will be another hearing about that), I'm glad that I'm living with her and not living with my parents in Connecticut.

Right now Casey's working overtime and she's not coming home until late because she's working on this big case that she's behind on. But lately, I have been really quiet. And when I mean really quiet, I mean mute. Casey seems really worried about me, but hasn't had the time to talk to me about her concerns; which to me, is a good thing.

I think I'm going to go to bed soon.

* * *

Casey walked into the apartment at midnight. She quietly walked around the apartment as she placed her work bag on the couch and took off her shoes. She tiptoed into the hallway and saw that Danielle was sleeping.

She was worried about her younger sister. She didn't know about any of the abuse at home, and that's why she was so shocked in court when Danielle was speaking from experience. Casey walked into Danielle's room, and watched her sister sleep. But then, Casey noticed something familiar and frightening. When she got closer to Danielle's bed, she saw fresh cuts on her sister's arms and the scissors on the bed next to her. Casey quietly gasped as she took the scissors off the bed. She thought that her sister was getting better...not worst. But then Casey realized that even with therapy and medication, nothing was changing. When Casey walked out of the room, she started crying and praying for her sister.

* * *

May 22nd,2006

Even though things are looking up for me, I'm not getting better emotionally. I'll admit that I haven't been taking my meds and that I've been hurting myself. The reason is quite simple: I let my dad down and I couldn't tough my environment up in CT for another year. Why can't I be emotionally strong like Casey can?

Why is it that the younger sibling always has to be the weak one? But then again, I'm the one who inherited my mother's depression genes, while Casey's the normal one in the family…

* * *

"Danielle, can I bother you for a minute?"

Danielle nodded as Casey walked into her room and sat down next to Danielle on her bed.

"We need to talk"

"Okay, about what?" Danielle asked.

"About you"

"What about me?"

Casey paused and looked at Danielle.

"I know that you've been hurting yourself again" Casey said quietly.

Danielle knew that this talk was coming, even though she didn't want it to.

"Danielle, this is worrying me a lot" Casey said with tears in her eyes" How can I possibly trust you in this house? How can I know that you're trying to kill yourself or not taking your meds?"

Danielle looked down at the book she was reading. She didn't want to tell Casey that she wasn't making her medication either, but Casey knew that her sister was hiding something.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Yes" Danielle replied as she started crying "I haven't been taking my meds. I'm sorry."

"I've been thinking about what's been best for you lately, and I think that you should go admitted to Bellview..."

"Are you serious?"

"Danielle, you need to listen to me" Casey said as tears fell out of her eyes "I don't want you to end up like mom, or my ex-fiance, or myself. I want you to be the sister I've known. I want my sister to actually have a smile on her face, and not cuts on her arms. I want you to do this for...not only for me, but for yourself."

Danielle looked at Casey, and didn't expect what came out of her mouth.

"You're right. I need help. Please save me and bring me to Bellview."


End file.
